This disclosure relates to solar receivers for storing and releasing thermal energy.
Solar receivers are known and used in solar thermal propulsion devices to collect solar radiation. For instance, the thermal energy from the solar radiation is transmitted to a propellant that is used to produce thrust in the solar thermal propulsion device.